


LOOK WHAT I GOT

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Freeform, M/M, Piercings, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	LOOK WHAT I GOT

It was night and Junkrat and Roadhog laid on a bed where Junkrat was admiring Roadhog’s body.

 

He traced his hand on Roadhog’s face and looked at his nose ring. 

 

Then he slid his hand down on Hog’s shoulders and his eyes met the nipple piercings.

 

“Something wrong?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Nothing mate, just… your piercings are so neat. I love all of them but have you thought of getting new ones? Junkrat said while scratching Hog’s chest.

 

“Hmmm, not much. It would be fun though.” Roadhog chuckled.

 

“I imagined you having ear piercings as I have, or your lips having the snake bites. Oh, a tongue piercing would look so hot on you.” Junkrat sighed in admiration.

 

“You want me to have a tongue piercing so it would feel more fun when I get down on you?” Roadhog smiled mischievously.

 

Junkrat blushed and playfully punched Roadhog. “No you drongo! It… it just that you would look really good with it…”

 

Roadhog laughed. “I was joking. I’ll think about it. Now let’s get some sleep, it’s late.”

 

Both said good night and started to sleep.

 

Days passed and Roadhog started to act strangely. He didn’t talk much, which was normal but when many days passed him being silent Junkrat started to worry.

 

When Hog ate, he hid his face. One day Junkrat wanted to Hog give some love to his down under, giving hints by licking and sucking a popsicle but Hog just huffed in amusement.

 

They were in a hiding place, fixing their guns and Junkrat couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Hoggy, you haven’t shown me your face in a long time and talked to me without the mask. Are you mad at me?”

 

No answer, Hog just sat there in silence.

 

Junkrat dropped his things and hugged Roadhog. “Please, just tell me if I have done wrong to you. I can’t stand this silence treatment anymore.

 

Roadhog stopped fixing his gun, rose up, took off his mask and turned to look at Junkrat. “ I have a surprise for you, want to see it?”

 

Junkrat wrapped his arms around Hog’s neck. “Show me.”

 

Roadhog opened his mouth and showed his tongue. Junkrat was excited when he saw the small metallic ball on Hog’s tongue.

 

“Holey doley mate, it looks so cool. So this was the reason you were so quiet?”

 

Roadhog nodded. “I knew you would love it.”

 

Junkrat giggled. “Of course. I said you would look hot with it correct?”

 

He kissed at Hog’s lips and nibbled them, making Hog smile.

 

“Can’t wait to give you test how it would feel on your down under.” Roadhog winked.

 

Junkrat smiled and went to closer to Hog’s lips for the second kiss. “I bet it would feel like aces.”

 

 

I got inspired to write this from [Capt_Chameleon's](https://twitter.com/Capt_Chameleon) [work ](https://www.deviantart.com/dandychameleon/art/I-like-Teeth-652369418) :)


End file.
